Don't Trust Me
by HunterAshe
Summary: SoraxOc This is a story about a girl named Hana who has been having weird dreams & ends up washing up on destiny islands. She the starts to travel with Sora and his friends to get back to her home world.There will be many squeals to this story.Kh1 1st.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

Don't Trust Me [Sora (Kh1)]:

Ch1: Awakening.

She opened her eyes to see nothing but pitch darkness around her. A light shined under her feet as a stained glass floor appeared. It was round with two girls with a star shaped fruit in their hands. The girls lay opposite one another like yin and yang symbol. One of the girls had short red hair and behind her was an island. The other girl looked like her. The girl in the glass had a ball gown on along with the other girl. The back of the glass her was her home world back when I was beautiful, Radiant Garden.

"So much to do … so little time," A voice called out. "Don't be afraid take your time."

She looked around to see who what was talking but no one was shown. _What is going on? _She thought as the voice spoke again.

"Pick your path,"It said as the pillars appeared. On them there was a sword, a wand and a shield. She picked her choice and the pillars melted away and dark beings started to farm.

"Do not be afraid of the darkness…," the voice said, "…You must fight it."

The beings started to from more into something she could recognize. _A shadow…, _she thought as she went into fighting stance. She attacked the shadows till all of them disappeared. One got a way though and went behind her.

"Behind you," The voice said as she quickly turned. The shadow started to mask the ground and started to expand pulling her in and consuming her. She closed her eyes the ground changed. When she opened it she saw that she was fine. She was on another stain glass floor with a woman with an apple I her hand she had on a ball gowned as well. She got up and looked around again, and more shadows showed. They outnumbered her greatly. She somehow managed though. When all of them where gone, a light shined above her and started to form stairs.

"Don't be afraid of the darkness… for what lays in the darkness holds true light. "

She looked at the glass stairs and started to question what was fully going on here. She led herself up the stairs wanting to know more. Who was this voice? Will she ever find out? When she fully chimed to the top there was another stained glass. This time it was a brunette boy with an ocean like background.

"Remember one thing… The closer you get to darkness the greater your shadow becomes…"

She looked up to the voice but then noticed that something was expanding…it was her shadow it was forming a greater monster then she had ever seen. "But you must not be scared," The voice said as she stepped back. She ran to the edge of the platform till she realized she had nowhere to go. She had no choice but to fight back. She took out her weapon and started to fight. In the middle of the fight though, the weapon disappeared from her hands. She was being consumed into the darkness again as the voice spoke again.

"— Don't be afraid… You are the mightiest weapon of all." She stretched out her hand trying to reach for something but nothing could help her from her body being fully ingested with the darkness. "So don't forget: you are the one who will open the door." She heard the voice's last wards as she tightly closed her eyes.

She smelt the smell of the sea and heard the ocean waves it the earth. She stirred as she could feel the sand brush against her face and skin. She slowly started to open her eyes as she tasted the sand on her lips and in her mouth. She groaned displease at the ugly taste. "Was that a dream…," She asked herself out load as she spit the taste out. "Are you alright? Who are you?" She heard a girl's voice. She looked up to see a red headed girl bend own to her. She looked concerned. "I'm Hana and yes I'm fine," She said. The red head smiled happily; "Kairi." She introduced herself. "Let's get you cleaned up," Kairi said and helped Hana up. "Um thank you…" Hana said as she was being helped.


	2. Chapter 2:Destiny Islands

Don't Trust Me [Sora (Kh1)]:

Ch2: Destiny Islands.

**[This part might be one of the most boring parts I'll ever write.]**

Kairi helped Hana. Kairi provided her with everything that she needed without any real thought of what would it be in it for her. She helped Hana get some food, water, & dry off her and her cloths. Hana didn't know how to thank her at all. She found out that this place she drifted on to was called Destiny Islands. Kairi looked somewhat similar her. Then it hit her. Kairi looks like the girl from one of the platforms. The one with the red hair holding a star shaped fruit along with a girl that looked like herself. _Am I still dreaming? _She thought to herself.

Kairi wanted Hana to meet some of her friends Riku and Sora. "They want to build a raft to see other worlds. I don't know if their silly plain will work but want to help them and I make it," Kairi asked. "If you help you can come with us to see the other worlds and hopefully get back to your own." Kairi's words convinced her to help. Hana wanted to see everyone again so bad already she missed everyone.

Kairi walked her to the little island with a bent palm tree and two boys were watching the sun set. "Hey guys," Kairi said to both boys to get their attention. "We got a new comer to join us. Her name is Hana." Hana waved at the two boys. One had long silver hair and the other spiky hair that was burette. "I'm Riku and this guy's Sora." The silver haired boy said. "It's nice to meet you Hana," Sora said with a goofy grin. She chuckled at the smile and nicely said back, "same with you too."

The four of them started to watch the sunset. It was a daily thing for the rest of them but not for Hana. They would do this just so that they would have a reserved time out of their lives to see one another. Hana remembered doing this with two of her closest friends, Kirin and Nami. She knew them since she was a child. _I wonder what they are up to know, _She thought to herself.

*~Meanwhile~*

Two girls, one with long silver hair that had blue tips, the other blown close to black hair, in what seems to be in a large town wondered around. "Nami, wait up!" The black haired one called. "You heard what Aerith said. She hasn't around for two days," Nami said still walking. "Well just walking around looking for her isn't going to help. We need a plan." The dark haired one said. Nami stopped and was ready to hear her out.

~*Back to Hana*~ "Hana, where did you come from," She heard a male voice that sounded like say. It broke her train of thought & she jumped back from the shock. "A place called Traverse Town," she answered. "Traverse Town…huh," Riku said. "How'd you get here?" She had to think for a moment, _how __did__ I get here? _She couldn't remember at all. She tried as hard as she could but all it did was make her head hurt. She leaned her head against her hand, "I don't know." "Riku," Sora stated to say, "Maybe you should not ask her questions like that right now. She must be tired and … well … she could have wended herself while floating around out there." Riku looked at Sora and sighed,"Alright. You are right," He said. "When did you get to be smart?" Riku joked. Kairi and Sora started to laugh. "Ha-that's so not right Riku," Sora said. Hana smiled and looked at the two boys. They were like brothers. She could sense no hostility coming out of any insult that was forming out of any of the boys' mouths. It was a playing tone to it all.

The sun was down and it was time for everyone to go home before their parents worried. Hana stayed by Kairi's home for the rest of the night. Kairi told Hana how almost the exact thing happened to her 10 years ago but she couldn't remember a thing. Her father the mayor took her in and she's been leaving here ever since. "I know you most likely don't want to hear it but if you can't get back. I'm sure my father will take you in as well." Kairi said to insure her that there is nothing to worry about. Hana just smiled as a thank you. She then got ready for bed.

~*another Meanwhile*~

Sora and Riku was walking back to their homes. "So Sora, what do you think about the new girl," Riku asked. "Well she seems nice..."Sora said as he could feel some heat rise to his face. He didn't know exactly where Riku was getting at but knew he was thinking of something. "You defined her a lot and to me it looks like you've taken an interest in her by the way that you are blushing." He teased. Sora's blush got redder as both of the boys talked about how the girls looked today.

**[Nasty boys as always. xD Eh Boys will be boys.]**

**[If you want to know what you look like go to this Url:just get rid of the '_[]_'  
**

**www._[]__[]_/albums/rr162/baravampire/Dont%20Trust%20me%20Sora%20Story/Kairi_Conceptcopy2_by__[]_ ****]**


End file.
